


That's what you get for touching my stuff

by Cerasum92



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerasum92/pseuds/Cerasum92
Summary: It was only a matter of time that one of Demencia’s pranks turned out horribly wrong.





	That's what you get for touching my stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction.  
> I was in the mood to try it out and got a suggestion on Tumblr:  
> http://cerasum92.tumblr.com/post/183636747162/
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Wake up! Please wake up.”_

Dr. Flug was frantic.

It was only a matter of time that one of the Lizard-girl’s pranks turned out horribly wrong. She may be tougher than a normal human being, but she was far from immortal like Black Hat and without regenerative abilities like 5.0.5.

The doctor knelt next to the girl and shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. But he knew it was useless… he could see the blood seeping from the back of her head.

It was the first time in ages that he felt convulsed by the sight of blood. He thought he grew desensitized to the images of blood and gore thanks to his boss’s ability to shape-shift into grotesque mounds of pulsing flesh. Or when Flug worked on the remains of mutilated heroes…  
His hands and breath were shaking.

For the first time he had to save a life instead of taking one.

The Lizard-girl was unconscious, but still breathing. _“It… it’s going to be fine, Dem. I-I’m going to-… I will-…”_

Flug stopped wasting precious time by talking and grabbed the girl under her arms, pulling her towards a free lab bench. Her limp body was so heavy. No, Flug was just weak, he knew that.

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed Demencia’s body onto the table. As the doctor looked down on himself, he saw that the girl’s blood had stained everything and was now dripping down the side of the table…

Drip.

Drip.

_Drip._

Flug felt his stomach turn.

Hunching over, pressing a hand against his bag where his mouth is, now also staining his paper-bag with the blood of the Lizard-girl.  
_”Hold yourself together, Flug!”_ , the doctor thought to himself. _“You have seen worse than this.”_  
Straightening up again, Flug turned Demencia on her side, finally getting a good look at the back of her head.  
There was a quite big laceration.

The explosion Demencia caused, threw her against a titanium wall of Dr. Flug’s laboratory. While the explosion itself didn’t seem to have caused her too much harm, the high momentum and sudden impact of her head on the wall surely was too much for her.

Scientific fascination took over Dr. Flug. If this was him, there surely wouldn’t be much left now. That Demencia only suffered a laceration was incredible. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. This wasn’t an experiment! Well, it was since it was Demencia laying on the table - But her life was on the line.

He finally managed to focus on what was important right now. Grabbing an electric razor he shaved around the laceration on her head. Demencia won’t like this once she wakes up.

_If she wakes up._

Something wet was running down his face, but he had no time to check what it was.  
He checked her head and skull if she suffered any more damage. Demencia’s bone seemed to be intact. He’ll have to perform a brain-scan later.  
Dr. Flug cleaned and disinfected her wound, grabbed a medical needle and thread and began stitching.

Once he was done stitching and bandaging the Lizard-girl’s head, it didn’t look so bad anymore. Besides that everything was still stained with blood. He will clean that up later…

 _“I keep telling you not to play with my stuff…”_ , the doctor mumbled, looking down at his stained gloves. His hands were shaking again. _“I knew this was going to happen at some point… but you never listen.”_

*******

Demencia woke up. Everything hurt. She felt sick to the stomach. Her vision was blurred.

It took her a while to realize what was going on. Where she was.  
Why did she wake up in Flug’s lab? What was the last thing she remembered?  
Suddenly pain stabbed her like a knife in the back of her head and she hissed through her teeth, lifting a hand to the painful spot.

 _“What… the hell is going on…”_ , Demencia, her voice weak, whispered to herself. She felt the bandage around her head and the sore spot underneath it. Finally she slowly moved her head and looked around.  
The girl’s vision became a little sharper.

She was definitely in Flug’s lab. And she was definitely not wearing her own clothes. It was one of Flug’s spare lab-coats, buttoned up so she was fully covered. Dem’s clothes were thrown over a chair and she noticed the stains on them. Foggy memories flashed before her eyes, blurred images, the taste of blood and distant voices.  
No. _One voice._ Flug’s voice. Begging her to wake up.  
Where was Flug anyway?

Demencia carefully sat up, groaning. She felt every bone and every muscle in her body.  
Another chair stood next to the bed, sitting on it was Flug. His head laying on the bed, eyes closed, he was obviously sleeping… and drooling onto the bed.

 _”Ew.”_ Demencia extended an Arm and poked Flug’s goggles. _“Nerd, wake up! Ouw!”_  
She wanted to speak a little louder, going back to her usual energetic self, but it caused her head to ache. _“Ouuuuwww… Fluuuuug, what the hell did you do with meeeee?”_ , the girl sobbed.

 _“D-… Demencia!”_ she heard Flug shout exited. The doctor gently grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

 _“… Flug…”_ Dem mumbled into his coat, slightly annoyed. _“Why does everything hurt?”_

The doctor let go of her, but kept his concerned eyes on her. _“You don’t remember?”_

Demencia let her hands sink onto her lap and looked at Flug. _“No, not really… I only remember running around with one of your things and… then I was on the floor, but I couldn’t move. I think I heard your voice…”_ She moved her hand to the tender spot on her head again.

This made Flug nervous and he gently took and held her hand. _“I-it’s better not to touch it yet! You bled a lot, that was a huge hole in your head.”_ A nervous giggle could be heard. _“You should also lay down… you need rest.”_ , the doctor said while lightly pushing her down into the pillow.  
_”… I was very worried about you, Dem.”_ , Flug muttered, averting his eyes.

Demencia raised her eyebrows. She never heard the doctor say anything like this, or look this flustered when it was her he was talking about. _“Oh… Flug…”_ she whispered in a, for her unusually soft voice.  
The Lizard-girl folded her arms around the doctor’s neck, pulled him a little closer and grinned, _“I really fucked up this time, huh?”_

Flug was caught off guard and became even more flustered from being so unexpectedly close to her. But after just a few seconds he furrowed his brows in anger, _“And you think this is funny? I thought you’d die! I-I thought you- What if- And all the blood-”_. His anger was blown away when Demencia pulled him even closer and embraced Flug in a tight hug.

 _“No… of course I don’t think it’s funny that you worried so much, Flug.”_ She gently rubbed his back. Her voice was quiet and soft. Demencia choked a little when she continued. _“I- … I’m sorry. I’m- not going to make you go through that again.”_

He sighed. Flug felt that it was genuine this time. He let Demencia hold him for a while before he spoke again.  
_”It’s alright, Dem. I’m not mad anymore… I’m just glad you’re alive and okay. Maybe listen to me from now on when I tell you not to touch things.”_

Demencia sniffled, but then giggled a little, _“I will have to try something else to tick you off!”_

 _“Maybe just don’t try to tick me off at all!”_ , Flug huffed but still had to grin.

The Lizard-girl giggled more and couldn’t resist to plant a kiss on the paper-bag. _“I’ll think about it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it!  
> Thanks a ton for reading this. I'd be happy if you left me a comment ♥
> 
> Did you like it? Did you not like it? What did you like best? What is something I can improve on?  
> Let me know! :3


End file.
